


Mistletoe

by aboxofbees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxofbees/pseuds/aboxofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!fenders with festive holiday cuteness under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackstoneirregular (candiedrobot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedrobot/gifts).



> This is a fenders secret santa gift fic for blackstoneirregular! I hope you like it!!

As the train rattled around him, Anders could feel himself dropping off to sleep, the background hum of people and technology his urban lullaby. He forced himself to open his eyes, and to his horror saw the name of his station flashing by, intermingled with festive advertisements adorned with animals in scarfs and snowflakes. He leapt out of his seat, causing the old lady next to him to make ‘tsk’ing sounds under her breath and rearrange herself pointedly. The train started to slow, and the loudspeaker calmly intoned “this station is Kirkwall Central” in an electronic drone. Anders grasped at the pole next to him, breathing a heavy sign of relief that he hadn’t missed his stop. 

As his carriage drew up at the platform, Anders stumbled out into the crisp air, drawing his jacket closer around him and tucking his arms snugly around himself. Inwardly he thanked his lucky stars that he’d moved in with Fenris a few months ago, into his expansive house in Kirkwall Central. Of course, neither one of them could afford to live in such an affluent and desirable area, but Fenris’ dick of a boss at his old job had given it to him as a totally unsubtle bribe to get him to stay with the company, despite their clear abuse of him and its negative impact on his mental health. Needless to say, Fenris hadn’t stayed on with his boss, but didn’t quit before he’d obtained full ownership of the house. 

Before Anders had moved in with his boyfriend, he had lived in Lower Kirkwall, in a decrepit and run-down flat in a block that looked like it hit its peak during the reign of King Calenhad, before the days of constitutional monarchy and, indeed, health and safety standards. Back then he’d had a 40 minute walk home from the station after every 12 hour shift at the hospital. Now, he had a five minute walk home, and he appreciated every short minute of it. 

As he stepped into the house, Anders noticed something different. For one, the front foyer didn’t look like a bomb had just gone off in it. After carefully watching himself lock the front door behind him, he dropped his bag from his shoulder onto the floor, and bemusedly walked through the foyer to the main body of the house.

Anders stopped in his tracks. The two massive staircases that framed the room had tinsel and fairy lights wound around the bannisters, and in the space between them was a spruce tree, about 4ft in height, with baubles hanging off the branches and a Santa hat sat proudly at top.  
“Fen?” Anders called out, not taking his eyes off the decorations. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his boyfriend shuffle into the room, all black outfit in stark contrast with the silvery tattoos wrapped around his body and his brilliant white hair. Anders turned to face him, eyes the last to flick round, excitement making them sparkle.  
“Did you do this?”  
Fenris nodded once, somewhat sheepishly, but a grin started to creep up on him, making the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. He walked to stand next to Anders, grasping his hand.  
“I…er…” Fenris’ gravelly voice made Anders turn back to him. The joy emanating from his lover’s face was enough to make Fenris look away bashfully, but his faint smile became wider.  
“I haven’t celebrated the holidays since, well…” his voice trailed off, but he coughed and started again.  
“You’ve been working so hard and I… I just wanted to do something for you. For us.”  
“Oh my… Oh Fen, this is so wonderful, I love it so much, I…” The taller man turned once again to face Fenris fully. “I love you so much.”

Fenris continued to look away, and swallowed thickly. Without saying a word, he started walking towards one staircase, leading Anders behind him by his hand. Anders allowed himself to be lead. This was an unusual and unexpected gesture from Fenris, and Anders knew this must be difficult for him. It made the whole thing mean that much more.

At the top of the stairs, Fenris lead the two of them to the doorway of their bedroom, but once there, turned back to face Anders. Anders gazed at him, the fatigue and exhaustion that had pervaded his being now gone, replaced with utter enchantment. After a few seconds, Fenris glanced pointedly upwards, and Anders let his line of sight be drawn in the same direction. He breathed out sharply, as if a giggle was just threatening to trip off his tongue.  
“Mistletoe.”  
Anders looked back down to see Fenris, cheeks slightly pinked by blushing, giving him one of his rare and precious full-faced grins. They surged towards each other, pressing their lips together, both urgent and tender. 

After what seemed like an age and yet no time at all, they broke apart, breath coming heavily and mingling in the air between them. Fenris brought his hands up to cup Anders’ face and gently pressed their foreheads together. In a moment of beautiful synergy, they felt together the very nearly overwhelming feeling of affection deep in their chests, drawing them together. Fenris opened his eyes to see Anders already looking at him.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
